marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venomized Vol 1 4
* * ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * "Mini-Scraggs" * ** * * ** ** ** ** Student body *** *** Numerous unnamed Mutants ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Numerous unbound Poisons ** Poison CarnageCategory:Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)/Appearances ** Poison ThanosCategory:Thanos (Earth-17952)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Doctor DoomCategory:Victor von Doom (Earth-44173)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Marvel GirlCategory:Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Queen ** Poison Doctor DruidCategory:Anthony Druid (Earth-62218)/Minor Appearances ** Poison X-Force Category:X-Force (Strike Team) (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison Cable Category:Nathan Summers (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison Wolverine Category:James Howlett (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison Feral Category:Maria Callasantos (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances *** Poison Domino Category:Neena Thurman (Earth-22186)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Captain Marvel Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-81622)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Killer Thrill Category:Killer Thrill (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Gamora ** Poison Thundra Category:Thundra (Earth-20418)/Minor Appearances ** Poison Jimmy Hudson ** Poison Drax Category:Arthur Douglas (Earth-42624)/Minor Appearances Other Characters: * * * Numerous victims of Carnage * * * * Poison D-Man * Poison Rage * Poison Fantomex * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Poison Punisher * * Races and Species: * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * Monsters * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Midtown ******** ********* ****** ****** Items: * and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Onboard the Poisons' ship, in Earth's orbit, the Poison Queen addresses Poison Carnage, Poison Thanos, Poison Doom, and Poison Marvel Girl; telling Poison Thanos to bring Kid Kaiju to her, and Poison Doom and Poison Marvel Girl to assist her in combat when their prey attempts to target her. Poison Carnage remarks that he'll do what he does best. Poison Marvel Girl then uses her psychic powers to contact Scott Summers and tell him to come to her. As the Mini-Scraggs cary them over the city, Captain America tells Kid Kaiju to set them down so they can regroup, and complements him on his assist. Nova does a sweep of the bridge and reports that the Poisons have teleported out, and Captain America surmises they're only using collateral damage to draw out people with superpowers, infecting them with symbiotes in order to prepare them for physical and mental takeover. At Alchemax, Scott bursts into a room shouting that he knows where the Poisons' base is. Dr. Steve tells him to leave them to figure out a solution, but Cyclops retorts that Jean Grey is still alive and is communicating with him from a ship in orbit. Venom retorts that Jean Grey is dead, and when Scott raises the possibility of her resisting or fighting them off Venom states that in all likelihood this is a trap and that they might have no choice but to use Agent Anti-Venom to kill her. Agent Anti-Venom refuses to let Venom use him as a weapon, horrified after what happened to Poison Punisher. Venom informs him that the man inside the Poison was long-dead, but Agent Anti-Venom asks if he can be absolutely sure of that and if they can't use Moon Girl and Dr. Steve's genius intellects to figure out a way to save them. Venom retorts that they don't have time and that before long the Poisons will consume someone with the power to control or summon monsters. Moon Girl hears an explosion from the floor below, remarking that it sounds like the Poisons have found them. On the floor below, Poison Carnage, Poison Killer Thrill, the Poison X-Force, Poison Gamora, Poison Thundra, Poison Drax, and Poison Dr. Druid attack the symbiote-infested superheroes alongside a swarm of unbound Poisons. On the floor above, Venom accuses Cyclops of leading the Poisons to them, but Lunella interrupts and says they have more pressing matters to attend to. Venom tells her and Cyclops to stay with Dr. Steve, but they refuse. Duelling with Poison Carnage, Symbiote Jimmy Hudson tells Kitty to get the students evacuated. As Eye-Boy is consumed by a Poison, Symbiote Nightcrawler and Symbiote Magik teleport the young Mutants to safety. Distracted by Poison Carnage, Jimmy is consumed by a Poison, becoming a Poison Wolverine and remarking that while he felt lost for so long he now finally feels he belongs thanks to the Hive. Just before Devil Dinosaur can be consumed, Kid Kaiju teleports him away as he and Captain America's squad arrive and join the fight. Spotting Kid Kaiju, Poison Killer Thrill moves to capture him but is stopped when he summons Goom, Gomdulla, and Gorgilla. Agent Anti-Venom and Venom arive, the latter tossing Poison Carnage out of the way. After Agent Anti-Venom fills him in on Cyclops' connection to Poison Marvel Girl and their plan to attack the ship, Captain America asks Spider-Man if he's okay working with Venom, and Spider-Man replies he doesn't have a choice. When Moon Girl suggests they summon Devil Dinosaur, Kid Kaiju uses Mordred's Causeway to teleport her to his location, giving her the artefact to keep them safe. The superheroes evacuate Alchemax in two teams - Captain America, Agent Anti-Venom, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Symbiote Hercules, Symbiote Ms. Marvel, and Kid Kaiju on the Quinjet; and Venom, Symbiote Spider-Man, the Young X-Men, and Daredevil on Danger. Watching them leave from the roof, Poison Carnage tells Poison Dr. Druid to warp them back to the ship, but he refuses even when Poison Carnage threatens him, saying their orders were to stay on Earth and bolster the Hive's ranks. Dropping out of the sky, Poison Thanos suddenly smashes into the Quinjet, causing it to crash. Watching from Danger, Symbiote Spider-Man tells them to turn around, but Venom states there's nothing they can do except take out the Poisons' ship. Captain America's team exits the crashed Quinjet - Ms. Marvel having used her symbiote to protect them - and are confronted by Poison Thanos and a swarm of unbound Poisons. Agent Anti-Venom attacks Poison Thanos, unbound Poisons trying to consume him and crumbling when they touch him. Before Agent Anti-Venom can use his cleansing touch on the Hive's second-in-command, Poison Thanos blasts him with an eye-beam, incapacitating him. Poison Thanos makes short work of the other heroes before confronting Kid Kaiju, who summons his monsters in preparation for battle. | Solicit = VENOMIZED Part 4 • The battle rages between Earth’s VENOMIZED defenders and the POISON invaders, bent on consuming all symbiotes – and life itself – in our universe! • The X-Men think they have a new ally in the fight, one that could turn the tide! • VENOM and Earth’s heroes gamble on a risky counterattack to end things... for better or worse! | Notes = * This issue takes place before . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included